Dipper in Wonderland
by SingingIntrovert
Summary: While searching for anomalies in the woods of Gravity Falls, Dipper is shocked to find his mortal enemy, Bill Cipher...wearing a bunny costume? Curious, Dipper follows the stranger-than-usual triangle only to soon plummet down an unusually deep rabbit hole, leading him into a maddening world unlike any he'd ever imagined. (Cover art is NOT MINE! Fanart by Spectra22 Check them out!)
**A/N: Hello fellow fanfiction readers! I'd like to welcome you to a story that I've thought about for a while! I recently went to Disney world and I embraced my inner and absolute love for Alice in Wonderland. And since I've been obsessed with Gravity Falls lately, I thought, "what would Dipper do if he went to Wonderland?" So I wrote this!**

 **I'm planning to stick with this story to the end without forgetting or losing interest. And if this has already been done before, then this is my version without reading other people's versions. I've got nothing else to say, so please enjoy and try not to go mad!**

* * *

 _Chapter One: Down into the Room of Many Doors_

The woods of Gravity Falls were silent, with the sun's rays peeking out from behind the leaves of the trees. Not a single creature was stirring but the birds fluttering their wings atop the branches, singing their songs of-

 _Ch-chk! Ch-chk!_

Oh yeah, then there was Dipper. The young boy was taking pictures of any unusual sightings he could find, but no matter what odd marks he saw on the trees or strange shaped clouds he saw in the sky, nothing truly caught his interest.

He sighed and put up his camera, leaning against a tree. His last summer had been a blast. He found tons of amazing things and had many adventures with his sister, Mabel. So many mysteries and discoveries in only two months. Now he was back the next year, excited to see his family again, but he'd already gotten used to the weirdness of Gravity Falls, and it seemed like there was nothing to do anymore.

A bird tweeted at him. Dipper pouted in response, "What? You gonna talk or something?" He asked, "you gonna..turn to stone or..I dunno, do something?" The bird simply ruffled its wings and flew off.

"Yeah, s'what I thought," Dipper muttered, sitting down on the grass. He had been happy to have a normal life again at school, but now he actually missed running away from monsters with Mabel.

He yawned. How much sleep did he get last night? Not much. He was to hyped up about being back in Gravity Falls for the summer. He closed his eyes. _Maybe I'll rest for a minute,_ he thought, _not too long, just a brief nap,_ The woods went silent, making it easier for Dipper to slip from consciousness.

The sudden sound of a ticking clock caused his eyes to slowly open as he wondered what it was. "Oh no! I'm late!" A voice exclaimed. He caught sight of who was emitting the noise and closed his eyes again, oh, it's nothing. It's just Bill in a rabbit suit with a pocket watch. No big-

Wait, what?

Dipper shot upwards and stared in bewilderment, and even rubbed his eyes and squinted for good measure.

Bill. Bill Cipher, demon of chaos who'd done nothing but lie and trick the Pines family for more than a lifetime, who'd almost ended the world, who was supposed to be _dead_ from being erased from Stan's mind, was now in front of him with white bunny ears poking out of his top hat, a fluffy tail, and a pocket watch with a panicked look on his triangular face.

"No no, she'll have my head for this! Er...the tip of me or something...I'm a triangle. But I'm LATE!" He yelled. Dipper blinked and shook his head wildly. Finding his words, he shrieked, "BILL! WHAT ARE YOU- HOW-" Okay, words weren't working. Instead he decided to follow the odd demon, who seemed to be in a serious rush.

"Hey! Come back! Bill!" Dipper scrambled after him until he disappeared into a large hole by a tree. Becoming more curious by the minute, Dipper kneeled down by the hole and looked down, seeing a faint flash of yellow before it went dark. "Hello?" He called, "Anyone there?"

He didn't expect his hand to slip, but the next thing he knew, Dipper was falling down the hole. He screamed as he desperately grabbed for something to halt his fall, but with no prevail. The fall was terrifying at first, but then he gradually began to slow down, as if the world suddenly went into slow motion.

Dipper saw many household items and furniture such as bookshelves and paintings and chairs. "How in the world did all this stuff end up underground? And why isn't gravity working like it should? This is weird even for Gravity Falls!" He exclaimed, just now realizing the redundancy of the name.

He soon figured out that he'd be falling for a while, so he grabbed a book from one of the floating shelves and began to read. Unfortunately for him, none of them made any sense, so he gave up on that idea. He did some of the many things he normally did to pass the time, such as confuse himself with paradoxes or wonder why his sister had a sudden dislike for unicorns.

"...seventy bottles of Pitt on the wall, seventy bottles of Pitt, take one down, pass it around, you get sixty-nine bottles of Pitt on the wall," He sang after what had seemed like an hour or so of falling. He really did have a hard time entertaining himself.

Suddenly, his speed picked up and he hit the ground with a thud! Dipper rubbed his back from the land and found himself in a hallway. "An underground passage? Did Great Uncle Ford know about this?" He wondered. "Ah! I'm late! No time to waste! I'm late!" His head jerked towards the familiar voice just to catch a glimpse of Bunny-Bill before he vanished behind a door. "Hey! Get back here!" Dipper yelled, "what's going on?"

When he went through the door, he ended up in a room full of doors. They varied on shapes and sizes and were everywhere. The walls, the ceiling, some even scattered the floor. "You've gotta be kidding me," he muttered. Trying as many as he could reach, Dipper figured out that every door was locked, including the one he entered through.

There was one thing he didn't notice, however. Amongst the doors, there was a large curtain. Hoping to find some way out, he pulled the curtain aside. "Oh, come on!" Unfortunately, it was yet another door. And to make matters worse, it was really, really tiny. If it were open, the best he could do would be to stick his arm through. Dipper sighed and leaned against the wall before something caught his eye.

"Wait, was that table always there?" He inquired, because smack dab in the middle of the room, there was a little table. On the table was a key. He groaned when he picked it up, "one key? It's gotta go to one of the doors, but checking which one'll take forever!" For the sake of curiosity, he tried the tiny door first. To his surprise, he heard a little click, and it opened, "Huh, whaddya know?"

Dipper peeked through the tiny door, "woah," he said in awe. On the other side of the door was a garden so beautiful it gave him goosebumps. His lips actually curved into a smile, wishing he could be in there instead of this room. "Too bad this door is so small," he mumbled.

However, glancing around the room again, he saw something else on the table he might've missed. It was a little glass bottle full of a red liquid of some sort. Tied to the bottle was a note. Dipper picked up the bottle and read the note, "Drink me," he was hesitant at first, since it generally seemed like a bad idea to drink from a random bottle. He removed the cork and sniffed it. The scent was sweet, like syrup with a hint of cherry. Dipper shrugged, "it can't be that bad," and he swallowed the drink.

It certainly tasted good, but he refrained from finishing it, since he didn't know how long he'd be in the room. "Wow, I don't know what that was, but it was good," he exclaimed. He felt odd, though. His entire body was getting a tingling feeling, and the room appeared to be getting larger. He blinked and shook his head, but his eyes weren't deceiving him, because the next thing he knew, he was the size of a mouse.

"Woah! Shrinking potion! Hey, now I can get to the garden!" Dipper said, making his way to the door. He tugged on the handle, "what the," he tugged again and twisted the knob, but the door had locked itself after it closed. "Dang it! Wait, duh, I just gotta get the..." He looked up at the small table that now towered above him, "...key," he had left the key on said table.

Dipper groaned, "shoot...okay, how do I do this?" How indeed, considering the table was now like a building to him. He tried climbing on the legs, but there was nothing to grip, and they were placed in the middle of the table, so he wouldn't be able to reach the key anyway. He tried to knock it down by slamming himself against it, but that just ended him with a bruised shoulder. He even tried using telekinesis since everything seemed like some sort of dream sequence anyway.

After about twenty-ish minutes of trying, Dipper noticed a small box by one of the legs. "Has that always been there?" He wondered, approaching the box. He opened it to find a variety of cookies, all with "Eat me" written on them in icing. "Well, if the bottle made me shrink..." He analyzed. He grabbed one of the cookies and took a bite. He got the same tingling sensation again, only this time, the cookie shrunk in his hands. The walls seemed to be closing in too, and it wasn't but a second later that Dipper's head hit the ceiling.

"Are you kidding me? What am I supposed to do now?" He yelled, getting irritated. He tried reaching for the bottle, but with his giant hands he knocked the table over, and he wasn't able to bend over to find it in such a small room. "Ugh! This is hopeless!" He groaned angrily, "no matter what I try there's always some weird thing holding me back! That's how Bill's always messed with me!"

Bill. He was supposed to be dead. But then why did he see him? And how could all this even be happening? It certainly seemed like Bill's work, but all this time he'd refused to believe it. Dipper could hear the demon's wicked laughter now, rolling on the floor at his confused state. "If he is somehow back, he must've trapped me here so I won't interfere with his plans again! He's gonna hurt Mabel! And Stan! And Ford! And all I can do is..." Dipper was tearing up. He didn't cry often, and if Bill was watching he definitely didn't want HIM seeing, but at this point he'd already started, and couldn't stop.

"I...I thought it was over! *sniff* He sh-should be gone!...no, no, I...I don't wanna...go through that again!" He cried. His tears suddenly ceased when he saw that they were flooding the room. The table was floating past his legs and- the bottle! Dipper snatched it from the pool of tears and examined it. It was probably just enough to return him to normal. Not bothering to try to open it, he popped it in his mouth like a pill.

He began to shrink again, but realized it wasn't the best idea after he fell into the water, which seemed to be moving through a current. When Dipper resurfaced, he found himself no longer in the room, but on a beach. "Hey, I'm out! But where am-"

"I'm late! I'm terribly late!"

Dipper scrambled to his feet when he saw Bill in that ridiculous bunny costume again running towards a forest. "Hey! Bill! Come back you demon!" He yelled. This time, Bill actually noticed him, "What? Who're you! Gah, never mind! I don't have time to talk!" And with that, the triangle disappeared into the forest, followed by a very curious and confused boy.

* * *

 **A/N: Well? Should I actually go through with this? Anything OOC or written poorly? Please R &R because I'm excited to write more of this!**


End file.
